These Forgotten Tears
by greenflier
Summary: It begins, or ends, with the death of his best friend. For two familiar dragons, it begins with a normal day, but becomes very interesting very fast. T for violence, SpyroxCynder, and a few OcxOc's.
1. A Friend is Lost

He could feel the wind rushing past him, keeping him aloft with its updrafts, smoothly gliding over his sun warmed almost black scales. He looked down, taking in the sights of the valley below him, watching the deer leap gracefully through the meadow of flowers, the butterflies flitting between them, and the birds perched in the trees around the small meadow. He looked back up and saw two moons on the horizon and looked back to see the sun setting behind him, "this" he thought, "is amazing"

"Mal, snap out of it!" a female voice suddenly said, interrupting his daydream

"Huh?" came his reply as he opened his eyes, looking around the dark street and seeing his friend Emily looking at him with a weird expression on her face "What?" he asked innocently

"You were daydreaming…again" she replied slowly

"Soooo?" he asked, equally slowly

"So, its not the best idea considering we're walking down a back road in the middle of the night" She said with an exasperated tone

"Hmm, good point" he said, "I'll try to remember that"

"Thank you" she replied "wanna tell me what you were dreaming about that was so important?" she asked, suddenly curious

"Oh…nothing important really" he mumbled, grateful that the darkness hid his blushing face

"Mmhmm, right, and I most definitely CAN'T beat you at almost every game we play" she said sarcastically

"Oh fine" he said "I was…imagining being a dragon again…flying through a strange meadow…with two moons on the horizon" he muttered, getting even more embarrassed now that he said it aloud

"Really now?" Emily asked, giggling at him when she saw him as they passed under a streetlight.

He blushed even more when she started laughing at him "please stop?" he asked

"Oh don't be such a party pooper…oh all right" she said, trying to control her laughing

"You" a voice suddenly said from a shadow

"Who's there?" Emily asked, both her and Raven whipping around to face the shadowy figure

"You hurt my brother, put him in a hospital" the voice said accusingly

"Who, me?" Raven asked, squinting at the shadowy figure trying to figure out who it was

"Yes you, you broke his arm and cut him up so badly that he passed out" the voice said as a guy about 19 stepped out of the shadow

"Hey was asking for it" Raven said, instinctively stepping in front of Emily, trying to protect her, "He threatened Em, and hit her"

"I don't care if he threatened the fucking pope, nobody hurts my little bro" the guy said, taking another step towards Raven, "now, you're gonna pay for it" he growled, swinging his fist at Raven, who ducked quickly and punched the bigger man in the gut. After swinging at Raven for a few minutes, most of which Raven easily dodged, he caught him in the stomach, sending him doubling over in pain.

"Now, it's your turn to sit in a hospital bed" the man growled, pulling out a knife and lunging at Raven, intent on stabbing him. Raven saw the knife being thrust at him and saw nothing he could do to avoid it, and braced himself for excruciating pain. A split second later he heard the unmistakable thump of the knife hitting something or someone, but felt nothing, he looked up to see Emily clutching her chest, the knife's hilt protruding and blood flowing freely, and the man standing over her with a look of pure horror upon his face. Raven got up and caught her then looked at the man, who in turn looked and saw something new in his eyes, a look that he had only seen a few times, a look of pure uncontrollable anger that could only be satiated one way…with blood. Raven picked up Emily and gingerly placed her in his lap

"R…Raven?" she asked

"Shh, I'm here" he said slowly, stroking her hair

"I…wan…t you t…to have some…thing" she gasped out, trying to reach for her backpack which she dropped when she stepped in front of Raven, "the…cape…th…e one I…ma…de, ta…ke it…it's…spe…cial"

"What?" Raven asked, dumbfounded

"Th…e ca…pe, prom…ise me yo…u'll keep…it" she said, gasping for breath, "pl…ease"

"O-ok, I promise" Raven said, trying to fight back tears

"Pu…t it…on" she commanded weakly

"Ok" Raven said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a blood red cape made of silk and a gold clasp with a dragon made out of a deep purple stone set into it. He clasped it around his neck and looked down at Emily's bleeding body

"Tha…nk yo…u" she choked out

"You're welcome" Raven replied slowly as he watched her die in his arms. He reached down and closed her eyes and laid her down among the brightly colored flowers that grew on the side of the road and got up, the thirst for blood renewed, the fire of vengeance burning in his eyes. He ran down the street in the direction of the murderer, with a sudden burst of energy brought on by the bloodlust he covered a few blocks in under a minute, he stopped to listen for a second before taking a right down the alleyway. A few seconds later he found what he was searching for, the murderer was leaning against a wall, holding one of the bruises he got from the fight, and looking around warily.

"You killed my best friend" Raven said, stepping out of a shadow holding his combat knife he always carried for protection. The killer looked up and saw him and instantly knew that there was no escaping the fight, and it would be a fight to the death if Raven had anything to say about it. Raven quickly walked towards the killer, his knife ready to slash and stab. The killer backed up a little bit "hey man, it was an accident" he said, panicking "I don't care what it was" Raven growled, "you killed her" with that he swung the knife, slicing through the killers side like it was made of hot butter. He looked at Raven in surprise and pain, holding the cut and trying to stem the flow of blood that was blossoming across the front and side of his shirt. "d-don't make me kill you" the killer said, hoping to at least scare Raven into thinking twice before attacking again, but to no avail. Raven swung his knife down hard, going through the killers arm and hitting the bone and swiftly pulling it out. The killer shrieked in pain as he backed off, reaching down with his good hand and pulled out the handgun his older brother gave him for protection.

"Stay back!" he warned, but Raven kept advancing on him, knife at the ready. He fired a few rounds at Raven, one tearing through his shoulder, the other hitting him in the chest, a little below and to the right of the heart but he kept walking towards the killer, oblivious to the pain or blood that was now seeping down his torso. The killer tripped while backing away from Raven, dropping his gun and hitting his head on a rock, stunning him for a few seconds. While he was stunned Raven closed the gap between the two and struck the killing blow, driving his knife into the killers heart then stumbled away. He made it a few feet away before collapsing, gasping in pain as his chest hit the ground. Seconds later he passed out.


	2. A Dragon is Found

A world away, two dragons, a purple one and a black one, were sunning themselves in a valley, taking a break from the usual work of city repairs.

"_I love you" _those three words have haunted his dreams since he and Cynder defeated Malefor, the three words that may have been reality, but may also have been a dream. He wanted desperately to ask Cynder about it, but was afraid that he dreamed it up, afraid that he didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her. _"I love you" _those three words were ones he wanted to say to her for a long time, but never had the courage to say.

"What?" Cynder asked, looking over at Spyro who was staring at her with his big lilac eyes

"Umm…" he stuttered, embarrassed at being caught staring…again.

"Well?" she asked, smirking at his embarrassment

"N-nothing" Spyro said, quickly looking away

"Oh?" Cynder asked, "you sure about that?"

"Y-yea, pretty sure" Spyro replied

"Ok then" Cynder said, and then laid her head down on the grass, letting her body soak up the warmth of the sun above her. She looked over at Spyro, who appeared to be lost in thought._ "I wonder if he heard me," _she thought to her self, thinking about when Spyro had pulled the planet back together. _"If he did then why hasn't he said anything about it?" _she wondered, _"Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me and doesn't want to hurt me" _she mused _"but he'd never do that…would he?" _

She thought back to all the times she had hurt him, all the times she led him to danger, but what weighed most heavily on her mind was when Malefor regained his control and she attacked Spyro…

"Fight back!" she exclaimed, sending Spyro crashing into a wall "Why wont you fight back!" she screeched, sending a bolt of shadow fire hurtling into the purple dragon.  
"Because you've left me nothing to fight for," Spyro replied, looking at the dark dragon that used to be his friend "There's always something" Cynder said, the shadows seeming to leave her body as the darkness lost control over her. "Then you shall share his fate!" Malefor yelled, restoring the magic chain that bound her and Spyro together.

"_Ugh…why would he love me in the first place?" _ She thought despairingly, _"I've caused him too much pain, too much misery…"_

Unknown to her Spyro was remembering the same thing

"_Even when she's trying to kill me, she's still the most beautiful dragoness I've ever seen" _he thought, remembering the way the shadows radiated off her scales, the way her eyes glowed a pure white, giving her a look that promised certain death if you even looked at her the wrong way.

"_I love you Cynder," _he thought, gazing at the dragoness beside him, _"even if you hated my guts, I would still love you"_

Cynder opened one eye and saw Spyro staring at her again

"What is it Spyro?" she asked, smirking as he jumped and started blushing in embarrassment.

"Umm…" he said "uh…d-do you wanna watch the sunset together?" he stuttered, trying to come up with a reason to be staring at her

"Sunset?" she asked, a little surprised at the request

"_Oh no, I blew it" _Spyro thought helplessly

"Sure" Cynder replied, standing up, "I love spending time with you" she said shyly, grateful that her black scales prevented him from seeing the blush that was spreading across her face.

"_She said she loves spending time with me!" _Spyro thought excitedly, then as an afterthought _"probably just as friends though…"_

"Lets head up to the cliff to see it better" Cynder suggested, leaping into the air "race ya!" she shouted, flying away

"Hey no fair!" Spyro yelled, leaping into the air after her while she just laughed at his attempt to catch up.

A few minutes later Spyro landed on the cliff beside Cynder, who was laughing at his defeat

"You got a head start, that's cheating!" he said while trying to catch his breath

"All's fair in love and war" Cynder said laughing at him still

"_Love?" _He thought to himself _"probably just a coincidence she's using that as an excuse"_

Cynder scooted over to make room for Spyro. When he sat down she rested her head on the side of his neck, looking up at him affectionately. Spyro glanced down and saw Cynder's face looking so peaceful and content that he felt himself smiling and wrapped a wing around Cynder's body protectively. A bellowing roar that emanated from the valley below interrupted their moment of peace. They both looked at each other an took off towards the sound without saying anything

*A few seconds earlier*

Ok, he wasn't dead, that much he new. What he didn't know was where he was, how badly he was injured, and that he was now a dragon.

"_Ugh…my head"_ He thought, slowly opening his eyes _"that's new" _he thought, seeing a deep blue, almost black snout _"usually I'm human when I wake up"_

Somewhere a few feet away he heard some strange animal sounding grunts and scuffling. _"What's that?"_ he wondered, looking toward the source of the sound and seeing a couple of small ugly almost fish like creatures wielding clubs looking at him with hostility in their eyes. One, presumably the leader of the group because of his size, noticed the dragon was awake and let out a loud wild sounding shriek, pointing at the dragon. The effect was immediate; the group charged the dragon while a few more poured out from the forest behind him. This sight would've normally scared anyone at the receiving end into a stupor, but it had awakened some long forgotten instinct inside Raven's body. He stood on all fours and faced the oncoming horde, and let out a bellowing roar that stopped a few of the creatures in their tracks, and sent a few of the more easily frightened ones running back into the forest. He felt something welling up deep inside him and looked at the creatures, releasing a torrent of ice from his maw freezing all but the biggest or smartest creatures that hid behind trees or their frozen comrades. He glared at the remaining things with anger in his eyes and thin wisps of frigid air wafting up from his nostrils. Just then he heard two thumps behind him followed closely by a shriek that had awoken a deep primal fear within him that made him want to curl up on the ground where he was and disappear from sight, but something in the back of his mind told him that these newcomers were here to help him, not harm him. He turned around slowly, holding his head up high and saw a purple and a black dragon looking at him with concern and shock.

"Dragons" he said, pointing a claw at the two dragons before collapsing to the ground.


	3. Confusion

Cynder's eyes widened in shock when the dragon turned around. _"He should be dead!"_ She thought, seeing the wounds in the male dragon's chest. She ran to him as he collapsed to the ground.

"Spyro, he's injured badly" she exclaimed, seeing the amount of dried blood on his chest and the ground around him when she got closer

"I can see that…" Spyro trailed off, walking over to the dragon with wide eyes

"W-we need to do something!" Cynder said quickly

"I don't have any medical supplies with me, the moles have all of them in the infirmary" Spyro said, "head back to Warfang and get Terrador, tell him we found a dragon"  
"What about you?"Cynder asked, "I don't want to leave you out here with those grublins wandering around"  
"I'll be fine" he replied, "its him we need to worry about" he said, looking at the unconscious dragon on the ground

"Ok" Cynder sighed "just don't go looking for grublins to fight, ok?"

"I promise, now go" Spyro said quickly "and be careful…" he muttered, watching her fly in the direction of the dragon city.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"_It's a beautiful day for some flying…maybe later though" _Ramoth thought, looking at the clear blue sky. She lay down on the balcony to her room, spreading her wings out to soak up the sun, and slowly drifted into a light slumber.

"Ramoth, wake up!" a voice called out a few seconds later.

"Huh?" she muttered sleepily, lifting her head up and looking around to try to find the source of the sound

"Ramoth!" it called again

"Who's there?" she asked, a little more alert now

"Ugh…look up," the voice said from somewhere above her

"Huh? Oh, how are you Cynder?" she asked, looking up and seeing Cynder hovering a little bit above her balcony

"No time for that right now, where's Terrador?" Cynder asked urgently

"Umm, I think he's in the atrium with the other elders" Ramoth replied, "why, where's Spyro, did something happen to him?" she asked quickly

"Don't worry about it and Spyro's fine" Cynder said, taking off toward the atrium, "thanks, see ya later!" she called, looking back at Ramoth and waving

"I wonder what that was all about" Ramoth said to herself, confused by the whole thing, "oh well, I guess I'll find out later," she said, laying back down.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Has anyone seen Cynder and Spyro?" Terrador asked the others

"Not since this morning" Cyril replied

"Yes, I believe I may have seen him helping the moles reconstruct the northern portion of the city earlier" Volteer said, looking up from the book he was reading, "why, what's wrong Terrador?"

"This is the third time they've gone missing this week alone" Terrador said, "and I think that there are still grublins out there in hiding"

"Should we organize a search party?" Cyril asked, "we could have them sea-" he was interrupted by a loud thump and some clawing on stone as Cynder landed on the edge of the balcony and tried to regain her balance "guess not" he said amusedly, watching Cynder.

"Well, there you are" Terrador said, pulling her up the rest of the way, "but where's Spyro?" he asked, looking around

"That's why I'm here!" Cynder said quickly "we found a dragon out in the forest, and he's badly injured!"

"Well, looks like there are other's out there after all" Cyril said, looking at her curiously, "were there others with him?" He asked

Cynder shook her head "we only saw him, and he was being attacked by grublins" she replied

"Grublins?" Terrador asked, "I knew we hadn't gotten rid of them all"

"Ok, ok, lets just go, he looks like he's about to die!" Cynder shouted, taking off in the direction of the forest.

"Looks like she's in a hurry Terrador" Cyril said, "Don't worry, Volteer and I…well I can take care of things here for a little bit" he said, seeing Volteer deeply involved in his book

"Thanks Cyril" Terrador said, "I'll be back by sundown" he shouted back as he took off after Cynder.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"_C'mon, where are you?"_ Spyro thought to himself, scanning the skies for Cynder or one of the guardians again.

"_He's looking kinda bad," _he thought, looking at the strange dragon sprawled out across the ground. He sat back down, looking at the sky when a twig snapped a few feet behind him. He whipped around, expecting to see a grublin or two, or maybe an ape, but what he saw surprised him even more, the dragon was sitting up looking around.

"Where am I?" the dragon wondered out loud

"You're in the Valley of Avalar" Spyro said, looking at him curiously

"That's interesting" the dragon said, looking at Spyro "who are you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a little

"Umm…my name's Spyro" Spyro replied, still staring at the dragon.

"What's wrong?" the dragon asked, looking at Spyro, "You look like you just saw a ghost"

"Umm, well" Spyro stuttered, "Its that" he said, pointing at the dragons chest

"That looks a little painful" the dragon said, looking down, then tried to get up and walk around but tripped and cried out in pain as his wound was reopened when he landed on a rock.

"Are you ok!" Spyro shouted, rushing over to the dragon and rolling him onto his back and seeing the dragon was unconscious again.

"Not good, not good, not good" Spyro said nervously, looking around for something to stem the flow of blood. He grabbed a handful of leaves from a nearby tree and packed them into the wound like he's seen the moles do to some of their patients, it seemed to be working because blood was no longer flowing freely from the wound.

"C'mon Cynder" he muttered, looking up once more.

**Hope you enjoy the story so far, and remember the reviews, i love reviews so much **_**^.=.^**_


	4. To the Infirmary

"_He's looking kinda bad," _he thought, looking at the strange dragon sprawled out across the ground. He sat back down, looking at the sky when a twig snapped a few feet behind him. He whipped around, expecting to see a grublin or two, or maybe an ape, but what he saw surprised him even more, the dragon was sitting up looking around.

"Where am I?" the dragon wondered out loud

"You're in the Valley of Avalar" Spyro said, looking at him curiously

"That's interesting" the dragon said, looking at Spyro "who are you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a little

"Umm…my name's Spyro" Spyro replied, still staring at the dragon.

"What's wrong?" the dragon asked, looking at Spyro, "You look like you just saw a ghost"

"Umm, well" Spyro stuttered, "Its that" he said, pointing at the dragons chest

"That looks a little painful" the dragon said, looking down, then tried to get up and walk around but tripped and cried out in pain as his wound was reopened when he landed on a rock.

"Are you ok!" Spyro shouted, rushing over to the dragon and rolling him onto his back and seeing the dragon was unconscious again.

"Not good, not good, not good" Spyro said nervously, looking around for something to stem the flow of blood. He grabbed a handful of leaves from a nearby tree and packed them into the wound like he's seen the moles do to some of their patients, it seemed to be working because blood was no longer flowing freely from the wound.

"C'mon" Spyro muttered, scanning the skies again.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"C'mon Mal, wake up" a familiar voice said

"Wha?" Raven asked, raising his head and looking around in confusion

"Hey there sleepy head" A white dragoness sitting a few feet in front of him said

"Who are..." Raven said, his voice getting caught in his throat as he recognized the look in the dragoness's eyes and the faint smile that played about her lips "E-Emily?" he asked slowly

"Hey Raven" She said, smiling at him "This day is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

"You're tellin me...wait a sec aren't you-?" "Yes, I am" She answered before he could finish

"B-But...you're right here" He said confusedly "how are you here...and why are we dragons?"

"I'm here in spirit, and one called Cyril will explain everything in due time" she answered, "He's my uncle," she said, seeing Raven grow even more confused

"Uncle? How is he gonna know why I'm a dragon?" he asked, still confused by everything that was happening  
"Just trust me, he knows, and don't be surprised when you see him, he's rather...large" she said, chuckling slightly at her description of her uncle

"Large?" Raven asked, still confused

"Of course silly, he's a full grown dragon he wont be small" Emily replied, laughing even more at Ravens bewildered expression

"How is he a dragon?" Raven asked "We're both humans"  
"I told you, he can, and will, explain everything when you see him" She replied "now, its time for me to leave you for now"  
"One last question, am I dreaming" Raven asked, jumping up quickly  
"That depends, if by dreaming you mean asleep, then yes, but if by dreaming you mean imagining all of this, then no" Emily answered "Now its time for me to leave...I'll see you again, don't worry" She said, nuzzling Raven slightly then vanishing in a small whirlwind of snow

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"That's where I left them," Cynder said, pointing at a clearing in the trees that still had ice on the ground and trees

"Looks like Spyro got a little carried away with his elemental attacks" Terrador said, noticing all the ice

"Believe it or not that wasn't Spyro" Cynder said, "It was that dragon we found that did it"  
"Really?" Terrador asked curiously, "He must be very powerful indeed"  
"Well, we need to hurry up and help him" Cynder said as they angled themselves for descent.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_"Finally" _Spyro thought, seeing Cynder and Terrador descending from the clouds "Careful, grounds still slippery!" He shouted at them

"What did he say?" Cynder asked Terrador

"No clue" He responded, landing on the ground then slipping on the ice

"I warned you" Spyro said, laughing and helping the old guardian up

"What did I say about sneaking out without telling us where you were going?" Terrador asked sternly once he was back on his feet

"Sorry Terrador" Spyro said, dropping his head a little "But if we hadn't left we wouldn't have found...well, whatever his name is over there"

"What happened?" Cynder asked from beside Raven, "There's fresh blood on him"

"Oh yea, he woke up then tripped and reopened his wound" Spyro replied, walking over to him "He seemed to have no clue what was going on"  
"We should get him back to Warsong" Terrador said after looking at the wounds, "The moles in the infirmary should be able to patch him up"

"How are we going to get him there though?" Cynder asked

"Why, we're going to fly him there of course" Terrador replied.

A little while later Terrador was flying ahead of Spyro and Cynder who were carrying Raven's unconscious form between them

"Why can't Terrador do this, he's so much bigger" Cynder asked after almost dropping Raven for the second or third time

"I don't know" Spyro grunted, tightening his grip on Raven again, "Maybe because he's too old?"

"Well, I'm not a mole crane, I wasn't made for heavy lifting" Cynder said, "Ugh, and the sooner we put this winged sack of bones down the better"

"Oh be nice Cynder" Spyro said laughing, then shouted out in surprise as he dove to catch Raven, who he accidentally let go of in his fit of laughter

"Oh great going Spyro" Cynder snapped when they got back to Terrador's altitude, "Thanks for letting me take all the weight"  
"Sorry Cynder" Spyro said, cringing slightly at her angry tone, "I really didn't mean to do it"

"Oh its ok" Cynder replied, "Besides, I could've stopped us from falling to our deaths" She told him, smiling a little

"We're almost there!" Terrador shouted over the wind, "Just a few more minutes and we'll be in Warsong

"Really? I was kind of enjoying carrying him," Cynder said sarcastically, just loud enough for Spyro to hear "Hey watch it!" She shouted, falling a little as Spyro accidentally let go of Raven in his laughter

"Sorry" he said laughing a little

"Lets just hurry up and get him to the infirmary" Cynder replied

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"_It's lovely up here,"_ Ramoth thought, looking out at the sunset from above the dragon city. "I wonder where Spyro is and why Cynder was in such a hurry…" She mused aloud, _"What the?"_ she wondered as she saw something flying toward the city "_that might be Cynder and Spyro" _She thought, angling herself toward the incoming fliers.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hey look, its Ramoth" Spyro said, seeing the flash of gold hurtling towards them

"Good, maybe she can help us with him" Cynder said

"Hey Ramoth" Spyro called out as Ramoth approached them

"Hello young Ramoth" Terrador said

"Hello Guardian Terrador, hey Spyro, hey Cynder" She said, flying alongside them, "whoa, who's that?" she asked, seeing Raven

"Some dragon we found, now can you help us carry him?" Cynder snapped

"Sure" Ramoth said, wrapping her fore arms around his chest and helping hold him up.

"Thanks for the help" Spyro said

"No problem, where are we takin him?" Ramoth replied

"The infirmary" Terrador said, "He needs to see the moles"

"Okay" Ramoth said, "Lets go then"

A few minutes later they were in front of the infirmary.

"Anyone home?" Cynder asked loudly, banging on the door

"Keep your socks on!" a small voice called from inside, "now, what can I do for you dragons?" a mole asked as she answered the door.

"They found this young dragon, and he's quite injured Althaia" Terrador said

"Well why didn't you say so?" Althaia asked, "Come in, come in" she said, motioning them in, "and place the injured on the bed over there while I go get some red crystals" she said, pointing at the empty bed on the side of the room.

"You two should get to your training" Terrador said to Spyro and Cynder.

"That's no fair" Cynder complained, "We've spent our whole lives fighting, why do we need to train?"

"Just because you've trained all your life doesn't mean you can just stop" Terrador replied, "Laziness only leads to being unprepared in times of crisis"

"Yes Terrador" Spyro said, "C'mon Cynder" he muttered, nudging her towards the door.

"Fine" she said exasperatedly, "but when we're done we're going to come check on him, ok?"

"Fine, let's just go" Spyro said, walking out the door

"Ramoth, would you mind staying here with him?" Terrador asked

"Hmm? Oh, no, I can stay" Ramoth said, looking up from Raven, "and I'll go get you guys if he wakes up" she added, seeing the look on Cynders face

"Alright" Cynder said, slowly following Spyro

"Let me know when he wakes up as well" Terrador said, "I need to get back to the atrium"

"Mmhmm, ok" Ramoth muttered, now staring at the slumbering dragon in front of her


	5. Awnsers

"Hey sleepy head" Emily whispered

"Huh? Where am I?" Raven replied groggily

"You're asleep silly" Emily replied, "Time to get up" she said, her voice fading out in a gust of cold air.

His eyes snapped open and he saw the vibrant green of Ramoths eyes

"Are you ok? You were muttering in your sleep," she said, studying his face carefully

"W-Where am I?" he asked, moving his head away from Ramoths

"You" she said, "Are in the Infirmary in Warfang, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, where are we again?" he asked, more than a little confused

"I told you, the infirmary-" "I heard that part, what was the other part" Raven interrupted.

"Warfang?" She asked

"Yea, that" He said, "What is 'Warfang'?"

"You've never heard of Warfang?" she asked, then when he shook his head in response she said "The dragon city of Warfang, built by the moles for dragons and the last fortress against Malefor during the war"

"Moles?" He asked, "Like, dig in the ground and eat grub worms type of mole?"

"No, like the kind that is the doctor here" Althaia said, walking into the room with an armful of red crystals "Ramoth, dearie, help me with these please" she said, accidentally dropping a few on the ground

"Okay" Ramoth said, dashing over and tossing the crystals from the floor into a satchel someone left hanging on the wall a few feet away

"What's going on?" Raven said, scrambling to his feet

"Well" Althaia said, "I'm going to put these crystals onto your wounds, and since you're a dragon you will heal from them"

"O-ok…" he replied uncertainly, lying down on the bed. He watched in amazement as Althaia piled the crystals on the scar that used to be his wound and they seemed to melt into his scales.

"That's…interesting" he said

"Indeed" Althaia replied, "I only wish my other patients could heal that way…oh well, I'd better go finish up those herbal medicines I was working on, if either of you need me I'll be in my office" she said, heading out of the main room.

"Who's Malefor?" Raven asked suddenly

"You don't know who Malefor is?" Ramoth asked, shocked by his question

"Not really, no" Raven replied, "Is he someone important?"

"Import…he was the most evil creature in the universe until he was defeated by Spyro and Cynder" Ramoth replied

"Spyro and Cynder?" Raven asked, "Who are they?"

"WHAT!" Ramoth exclaimed, "How do you not know Spyro or Cynder?"

"Well…I'm not familiar with anyone in this world, or with this worlds history" Raven replied

"Spyro and Cynder are only the most famous dragons in existence, and they both have control over more elements than any other dragon" Ramoth said

"Elements?" Raven asked

"You don't?…of course you don't know…there are four elements, Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity, each dragon has control over a certain element, except Spyro and Cynder" Ramoth explained

"What do you mean except Spyro and Cynder?" Raven asked, curious to learn more

"Well, Spyro is the Purple dragon, so he controls all four elements, plus time and convexity, and Cynder was born and raised in contact with the darkness of Malefor, so she has control of Shadow, Acid, Wind, and…Fear…" Ramoth said, getting quiet when she mentioned Fear

"That's…cool" Raven said, trailing off in thought

"What's your element" Ramoth asked, eager to stop thinking about Cynders control of Fear

"Mine? I'm not sure…well, I breathed out Ice before" Raven said

"Ahh, an Ice dragon, sucks for you" Ramoth Replied

"What's yours?" Raven asked, now wanting to know more about his new friend

"I control Electricity" Ramoth said proudly, "Wanna see?" she asked, eager to show off her skill

"Sure" Raven said, rolling off the bed

"Alright, stand back!" Ramoth said excitedly.

Raven took a few steps back as Ramoth started concentrating. Just as he thought nothing was going to happen, Ramoth looked like she was glowing and a huge blast of Electric energy shot out of her mouth and forked off, leaving scorch marks on the walls, floor, and ceiling where the electricity hit.

"Whoa…" he said in awe, "That was just awesome"

"Thank you" Ramoth replied, blushing slightly at the praise.

"My pleasure" Raven said, walking over to the window and looking out at the gardens

"Oh, you need to see this" Ramoth said, joining him at the window, "Look out at the tall trees, the ones with the broad leaves at the very top that kinda spread out like a flower"

"Ok" Raven replied, looking at the trees she was talking about, and watched in amazement as the leaves seemed to turn pale blue in color and shimmer in the light like a giant fragile glass sculpture. "What are those?" He asked, his eyes wide in wonder

"They are Shimmer Palms" Ramoth replied, "They do that everyday when the sun is at its highest.

"They're beautiful" Raven said, trailing off.

"Aww, so cute" a little girlish voice said suddenly from behind them

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" Ramoth asked, her and Raven both turning toward the sound

"I'm bringing you your lunch" Aurora replied, motioning to the pouch on her back

"Oh thanks, I'm starved" Ramoth replied, "Want something Raven?" she asked

"No thanks, I'm good" he replied

"So that's your name" Aurora said, "It's a very nice name"

"Hey Aurora, can you go tell the Terrador that Raven's awake?" Ramoth asked

"Sure thing" Aurora replied cheerfully

"Oh, and can you go get Spyro and Cynder?" Ramoth asked, remembering her promise

"Sure thing" Aurora said, leaping out the window and gliding towards the atrium.

"I take it that she was a friend of yours?" Raven asked, watching Aurora's bright blue figure fly off

"Yeah, she's a nice girl, watch out for her brother though, he's a bit over protective and doesn't trust anyone new, he almost froze Cynder when she and Spyro found us" Ramoth replied

"Sounds like a real pain to get along with" Raven commented

"Nah, after a while he kinda grows on you" Ramoth said

"I'll keep that in mind" Raven replied, "hey, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you kinda just did, but you can ask me another question if you want" Ramoth said

"Thanks, what did you mean when you said Spyro and Cynder found you?" Raven asked

"Well, during the war a lot of dragons retreated to hidden villages and safe havens to escape Malefors forces" Ramoth explained, "Spyro and Cynder were sent out with a small group to try to locate survivors"

"Ahh, I see" Raven said, then sat silently while Ramoth ate what Aurora had brought her

"Wait…how long was I out?" he asked suddenly

"Hmm…they brought you here last night so…roughly 18 hours I think" Ramoth replied

"Hmm…longest sleep I've ever gotten" Raven replied

"Well, you were kinda injured when you got here, so it makes sense" Ramoth said with a mouth full of fruit

They both looked out the window as they heard the sounds of large wings flapping

"Sounds like Terradors' on his way" Ramoth said


	6. Revelations of the Past

"What happened to the rest of your team?" A voice said from the darkness

"Sir, a new dragon, a blue one, froze my comrades, then the purple one and the dark one arrived to help him," a Grublin rasped out

"I recall you showing me a pathetically injured dragon that was unconscious" the voice said coolly

"Yes but he was powerful, then the purple one and the dark one-" the Grublin began and was silenced as a long tail snaked out and slashed him in half with its deadly tail blade.

"Did you honestly have to do that?" another voice, female this time, asked

"Failure is not an option, you know that Selva" the first voice replied as a pitch black dragon stepped out of the shadows

"Well, he was the only one with any information on this new dragon" Selva replied, her silver form shining in the firelight.

"Irrelevant, from the wounds he had, it appeared he would die very shortly, the mission shall proceed as planned" the black dragon replied

"As you wish"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"So let me get this straight, you're from a different world, and somehow appeared here after almost being killed?" Cynder asked in disbelief

"More or less" Raven replied

"Personally I think it was romantic" Ramoth said

"Wha? How was any of that romantic?" Cynder asked, staring at Ramoth

"Just the way he was there with his friend and comforted her while she died, then went after the one who killed her" Ramoth replied, "what, too weird?"

"Just a little" Spyro said

"Well, in light of this new information I believe you should start training to hone your element" Terrador said, "you need to learn how to control your abilities"

"Indeed" Volteer said, "if only you were an electric dragon like our young Ramoth, I would love to train you, but alas you are an ice dragon so 'tis up to Cyril to train you"

"What… what did you say the girls name was?" Cyril, who was silent up till this point asked

"Her name was Emily" Raven replied, "I had a dream…while I was unconscious, it was Emily, but she was a dragon, she said that someone named Cyril would explain how this all happened"

"What did she look like?" Cyril asked

"She was pure white, and had light blue swirls along her neck and arms" Raven replied as a look of horror crossed Cyril's face

"Cyril?" Spyro asked, "are you ok?"

"Emily…"Cyril said, "my Emily…"

"Emily…that was his niece" Terrador explained

"She did say that Cyril was her…oh no, I'm so sorry" Raven said, walking over to Cyril

"I too express my condolences" Volteer said

"We shall hold her funeral as soon as possible" Terrador said, "Come, we should leave Cyril and Raven to talk"

"You…you said your name was Raven, is that correct?" Cyril asked when the others left

"Yes" Raven replied quietly

"So…she did succeed" Cyril muttered

"Excuse me sir, but Emily...I've been seeing her in my dreams" Raven said tentatively

"It is to be expected after losing a person who was no doubt your closest friend" Cyril replied, looking at the ground

"But, she's a dragon in my dreams, and I never saw her as a dragon, and she told me that I wasn't imagining it" Raven said

"Really?" Cryil asked, "Then I suppose she still wants to take care of you"

"She also said you would explain how I became a dragon, and how I teleported here" Raven continued

"If you want the truth, you didn't become a dragon, you became human, then were turned back into a dragon upon your return" Cyril said, now scrutinizing Raven, "you still have the scar on your snout where you ran into a spirit crystal when you were just a hatchling" Cyril said, now smiling slightly

"I was…a hatchling?" Raven asked, "how…when?"

"When you were younger of course, you were born a dragon"

"But that means…"

"Yes, you were never 'human'" Cyril said

"But…I've been a human as long as I remember" Raven said, now more confused than he ever was

"Let me explain" Cyril said, "Your parents and a few other survivors, along with me and Emily, escaped the city and went into hiding in a village far outside Malefors influence. Shortly after you were born, it would have been around the same time as Spyro was born, and Emily immediately decided that you were hers." "A few months after you were born your parents went missing, we tried to find them but…we gave up after a few days of fruitless searching, all we found was your mothers pendant that your father gave to her when they were young, when there was peace. A few weeks later your mother stumbled back into the village with terrible wounds, and her beautiful blue scales were pale, and lost their shine, I knew at once she was close to death." "I took her into my cave and cared for her the best I could, and once she was able to talk coherently she warned me that our enemies were drawing closer, and she made me swear that I would do whatever it takes to protect her only son. After I swore to protect you she told me what had happened to her." "Her and your father had gone out to find some food and, since they were both military minded, decided to scout out the area to make sure none of our enemies had discovered us, that was when they found the Oracle dragon. He told of a dragon of a dark color that would have powers never seen without a magical amulet, and he told them that a new purple dragon was born, one that was destined to defeat Malefor and set the world right again." "Shortly afterwards she died, and we buried her in her favorite spot in the forest, a bright open lagoon with beautiful flowers that were in bloom all year long, and her warning of impeding danger all but forgotten." "Weeks passed, with nothing happening, but suddenly, under the cover of darkness, we were attacked. Emily, now she was a special dragon, always seeming to be where she shouldn't be, she had control over the very essence of existence itself. I told her to take you and escape while I held off the onslaught, so she opened up a very sloppily constructed portal and escaped, but the portal also pulled half the invading force with her." "I was the only one to survive, or so I thought, I recently found out that a few other survivors escaped by using control over the Earth and digging a tunnel through the mountain that was our protection for so long, but that's irrelevant. Some time after escaping I was found by Spyro, your mother's information turned out to be true, and a few years later Malefor was defeated by Spyro and Cynder and peace was restored." Cyril said, "and now you're here"

"All those times she was telling me about dragons…I always thought she was just telling stories" Raven said

"This must be a lot to take in at once" Cyril replied, "would you like some time to process it?" he asked

"Yes please" Raven said, "and if its ok with you I'd like to learn how to fight as a dragon, because from what I've heard there's some pretty tough stuff out there and I'd like to help if we're ever attacked"

"Well, combat training and elemental control are part of basic dragon lessons, so I'm sure you'll learn how to defend yourself in case the need arises" Cyril replied

"Thank you" Raven said, heading towards the door


	7. UPDATE

Sorry about the lack of updates everyone,i would have a few chapters to put up but i've had a rather eventful summer, had to re-install windows due to major computer problems, and was without internet for a rather long while, and to top that off i have lost the flash drive with my stories saved on it and cannot find the backup files i had saved onto my computer .  
Anywho, I'm gonna be working on my stories as soon as i find my backup files, and if i dont find it soon i'm just gonna rewrite the newer chapters going off of what i already have on here. 


End file.
